hard truths
by bookcoda
Summary: An insert of my youger brother of the future into equestria where he has to make some hard choices and find some hard truths.
1. day one

**My main character is named Aiden he is 6.2, 200 pounds he is right on the verge of having a six pack he has light brown hair with hazel almost green eyes.**

In front of you right now is the whole truth and nothing but the truth of my trip to Equestria.

It all started 15 years ago on the day of my 16th birthday I had been having my party at my cousin's house because of their gigantic pool. I had invited all of my friends Austin and rick. We were running as fast as we could our feet slapping on the wet tile before doing cannon balls into the cool water. During a particularly competitive jump I ran full force before leaping from the center border of the large pool into the opposite facing border of the pool causing my head to collide with the concrete wall of the pool with an audible smack. I felt a warm liquid run down my forehead before I blacked out and slipped into the now crimson pool. I woke up on a wagon surrounded by of all things apples, the wagon was made of a dark brown (put a dark brown wood type here). As I looked up I could see a bright blue sky that was so clear not a cloud in sight allowing the gold rays of the sun into my dark brown eyes I wore a blue t-shirt with sleeves that cut off mid bicep. I sat up a few apples tumbling into the brown moist dirt. I jumped off the cart with a groan my toes sinking in the soft dirt. I cracked my neck a couple times before looking at my colorful surroundings. On All sides I could see bright green apple trees with healthy red apples hanging from each branch As far as I could see. I rubbed my forehead as it began to ache. _Where the hell am I?_ I racked my mind trying to remember the last thing that happened to me.

…**Flashback…**

_The morning my 16__th__ birthday_

I rolled out of my plain blue bed my feet on the rough carpet, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I strode down the stairs to the bottom floor; it wasn't until I reached the kitchen that I realized the today was my birthday. In the kitchen stood my mother making bacon and eggs yum I said to her as I sat down at the bar counter eagerly. Just as she slid me the plate piled high with bacon the doorbell rang, she walked towards the door and I could hear the knob turning as my memories begin to blur…

_Real life POV_

Ah my head it felt like a strong man had applied a sledgehammer to it. The pounding began to recede as I started jogging towards a big red horsethat I could see down the road pulling a cart not unlike the one I woke up in. _There had to be a person directing it! _As I reached the horse I took time looking around before letting out a yell _heeellloooo is anyone there! _The horse jumped into the air, I jumped back well aware of a horses bucking capabilities. I have a friend that had both legs broken and a shattered foot when his horse got startled by a hissing gardeners snake. The horse who I decided to call red began to stare at me looking at me up and down. I sighed giving up on looking for the large horse's master. I began walking away looking behind me only once noticing that the cart and the horse hadn't moved an inch since I yelled. I shrugged and continued walking down the worn path in search of any civilization. _Where the hell am I?_

I began jogging down the path excited about finding some kind of civilization.

After several minutes I reached a clearing in it there were wooden houses with straw roofs and stone chimneys. For some reason it was night I paused for a second o think about it before deciding that I had more pressing issues.

I asked myself yet again where the hell am I?

I snuck into the town terrified that some medieval mob might run me out of town with scythes and pitchforks. But my fears were nonexistent for the town was dead silent. But as I walked into the middle of the town I saw a flash of light coming from the big tree in the middle of town.

I ran to it as fast as I could my feet pounding on the stone street, as I got closer to the tree I noticed a door and heard some neighing when I reached it I was hit by a flash of light. I noticed two purple figures before my vision faded to black.


	2. day three

**I do not own MLP obviously I think you all get the point**

I woke up to a kind feminine voice asking me if I was okay I groaned in pain my whole body feels like the night after football practice but worse so much worse I was so sore.

I slowly opened my eyes to a lighted room filled with books; up and down the walls were shelves upon shelves of books.

In the center of the room near the bed that I laid was a small purple horse with a small horn on its head; I continued looking around the room before jerking my head back. _Is that a fucking unicorn were my last thoughts before I lost consciousness yet again?_

I slowly opened my eyes again to an empty room with sounds of crashing coming from the door outside of the room.

My eyes opened wide in shock as I heard scratching sounds behind the tall oak door at the other side of the room. I continued listening in terror only relaxing after someone obviously a woman began yelling and screaming out something that sounded a lot like a lecture.

I slung my legs over the bed about to jump out when the door swings open I look over and in the large door way is a huge purple dragon. The dragon is forced to duck to get through the already tall doorway.

I began studying the dragon looking at his sharp teeth and long hooked claws and his muscled tail with a large spike that reminded me of double edged battle axe.

My mouth practically drops to the floor as it walks into the bedroom. I'm still staring as it begins to speak in an unmistakably male voice. Hello I'm spike I am sorry about the noise my son JJ is pretty rowdy. I also want to apologize for the spell my wife hit you with; we were trying a new spell she found in an old magical textbook. The shrinking language spell it's usually used for communication with titanic dragons. He continued to explain that it was meant to shrink dragons to close to pony size and to teach the two of the standard languages zebriacan and equinan. He looked at me I could get a feeling he was studying me assessing my physical attributes. After he finished he looked at me and asked the question WHAT ARE YOU?


End file.
